Hate me now, love me later
by njsnbfds541
Summary: Being famous has his benefits... but it also has problems, and Topher knos one that he really hates... but for how long? One-shot for now. TopherxSierra


Being in the world of fame isn't what people cut out to be, and Topher has found out the hard way. After the retirement of Chris Mclean from reality shows he took the reins for the new generation of Total Drama fans.

What started with snarky comments began being round of applause after showing that he was more entertaining, more charming and more humane than his predecessor, turning him into the hottest celebrity in the world, but fame came with its problems; taxes, raging fangirls, raging fanboys, loads of critics, just to name a few. But there was one thing he hated the most, the one thing that made his blood boil and the only thing that he regrets since accepting the torch from Mclean, Paparazzi…. actually just one in specific.

Topher was currently surfing on the web, with a mug of coffee on his hand, sipping from it as he read all the articles about him and to see what the critics had to say, but when he got to the Celebrity Manhunt page he quite literally spit his coffee, almost hitting the PC.-

"Topher like god made him." It shows dozens of photos of him naked while taking a shower; he was starting to get a little irritated since it just made fun of him because of him not having his make-up and about his operations, even going as far of making fun of his mini me, _"I was just not in the mood" he_ thought about it, he was damning the person who sent the pictures to hell until he saw the name of the person who photograph the pictures. "Special thanks to Sierra Stalker for the contribution." The website said at the end.

"That son of a bitch" He shouted at her mention, she had become an infamous paparazzi that always follow celebrities and caught them at their worst moments, that would get the most cash of course but she was the vain of anyone's existence if they gain just a little fame, but now he couldn't worry about that lunatic, he had a date he needed to be prepare for and he wouldn't miss it; it was a blind date because although he was great in the beauty sector and had celebrity status he failed at romance, his only attempt with one the blond twins had him making out with both of them and when they found out he got screwed over, he never knew who was he even supposed to be dating. "Meh, they're missing on good stuff" he thought and made his way towards the restaurant.

* * *

Being a paparazzi usually meant trouble, from attacks to attempt murder if the artist was vengeful enough, that's why Sierra always worked undercover, she never gave away her number or her address, she always used disguises and went her way to hide in places to get the best photos to publish, she had been poor ever since Cody had enough and sue her for harassment, after being finned lots of money and given a restriction order she had nothing except a camera, when she was in Chris's final season of TD he saw the infamous scene of Courtney downright sucking up to Chris in order to get advantages in the game, she knew instantly what to do and took the photo in silence, money flew at her while he saw the destruction of her once second most beloved person in the world.

She felt empty, alone, in solitude while she worked in order to survive; right now she was going to go on a blind date, maybe she could just relax without fearing for her life, she carried a bowie knife just in case someone attacked her and went to the restaurant where they decided to have the date, she arrived at a fancy restaurant, those where you usually have a date in where you propose, maybe she could take some photos if someone was in the restaurant, for now she went with the waitress.

"Hi, my names…" She couldn't say much before the waitress interrupted her. "Oh, you must be the girl." Now Sierra looked at her weird, she didn't know what to say so she just asked. "How do you know?" She asked suspiciously and the waitress quickly responded. "Oh, sorry. It's just that a gentleman just entered and I already took him to his seat, so I guess it was you the woman he referred to as his date." She giggled. "Well, yeah." Sierra composed herself. "I am, so can you take me to him?" She complied but couldn't stop giggling while thinking to herself _"Topher AND Sierra!? Oh this is just too perfect to be true; finally this stupid debate will come to a close". _When Sierra got to the table her mouth went wide open when she saw who it was. "Topher!?"

* * *

Topher arrived with class to the restaurant, he didn't felt the need for a bodyguard so he went alone and entered the building, once he was located and was thinking who the blind date could be." _I just hope she is pretty, someone that could go well with me on the magazines and keep my status intact, maybe it's even one of those cheerleaders finally crawling back to me..." _His thought where cut when he saw who his blind date was. "Topher!?" She called out and he felt a lot of emotions, from anger to surprise… but he stuck with confusion. "Sierra!? What are you doing here!?" He was flabbergasted to say the least, right now Sierra look quite ashamed, but he could only feel anger, but he couldn't make a scene here because she would be the first to take pictures about it and ruin his image, so he remained calmed.

"So…" The waitress said out of nowhere. "It would be best if you got seated." She referred to Sierra and she obliged, taking the seat in front of him. "Good evening, my name is Kayleen and I'll be your waitress tonight, I'll be back in a minute to take your order." She left them and they stare at each other.

"Topher, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting prepare for next season of TD? It's next week" She asked the host. "That's not really of your business." He snapped at her, visibly upset but not too much, they remain quiet until the return of the waitress. "Have you decided what will you order tonight?" She cordially asked the two people in front of her. "I'll have a Caesar salad with the chicken." Sierra said first. "Make that two" he responded to her, might as well go with it, yet he was surprise she order the same, just now he notice that her figure was slim, not bad slim like those anorexic models…. or himself once upon a time, but a healthy one, her hair was nicely kept and being honest, she got hotter over the years like a wine get better with age. _"She is still a bitch, but she is a hot bitch" _He admitted to himself.

"So how's life been?" She tried to start a conversation again. "You really have gotten around ever since you took over the show." She said towards the host, Topher decided to actually speak. "Well yeah, I actually have a lot of success, acting deals and the sorts." He said and had a light glared at her "but some stuff has been annoying, paparazzi being the worst."

"Oh yeah, look… it's really nothing personal, it's just… "She tried to explain towards him. "It's a long story" She finally got out and he didn't look convinced. "I guess I can hear it, we do have time before the food comes here." Sierra began explaining all that happen to her, from Cody's lawsuit, and onto the incident. "It was you?" He genuinely didn't know she took the picture that both ended Mclean's career and started his. "Yeah, it really hurt doing it, he was my idol all my life and I gave him the coup de grace." She sighed sadly, he really didn't knew if he should thank her or comfort her, he decided for the former which gain a smile from Sierra, he hated to admit she look pretty when she smiled.

"After that it's been my career, it's been tough on me because of all the dangers there can be and you wouldn't guess all the celebrities I pissed off, I receive so many death threats from Blaineley alone." She let herself laugh, which Topher just got weirded out. "It's not a big of a deal; I actually can defend myself so I'm not scared." She reassure him, but he felt horrible, he always hate the fact that she has taken so many picks of him but he never went so low as to threaten her life, that actually made him feel more sorry for her, which in it of itself was progress towards reconciliation, at that time the waitress returned. "Order's up".

While eating their dinner they were beginning to talk bunch of stuff that had happened to them, from set accidents to botching picks due to being caught. "… He actually did electrify that fence afterwards, but he was stupid enough to have the door not electrified." They both laugh at that. "Waitress, check please." Topher called for the waitress and decided to end this part of the date. "Look, you want to go the park? Just for a walk, you can continue talking about that." He said, she happily obliged and they went out of the restaurant after paying their bills, he paid for it all. "_Goddamn, Morgan was right; I owe him 20 bucks now."_

* * *

At the park they were walking around the sidewalk, enjoying the plant life that was nicely cut in shape for the Valentine's Day celebration happening the next day, they were still talking about their success and disasters in life… until an unwanted visitor got into the mix up. "HAND OVER YOUR HEADS!" behind them was a person holding an M1911. "GET ON THE GROUND NOW!"

"Alright, alright" Topher began to panic, Sierra was calmly doing the same, and she didn't look fazed by this at all, like if this was normal. "Now, who of you is the one called Sierra Stalker." The man pointed the gun at both of them. "I am" She said calmly, Topher's face could only show shock and fear. "Sierra? What are you doing!?" He couldn't say anything more because he was too much in shock to think of anything, she remain calm. "Sorry Topher, I got this." She looks at the man. "Well, aren't you a cutie." He had a nasty grin. "They pay me lots of green for your demise… but I guess I can enjoy your body at the end." He laugh darkly, Topher notice Sierra going through her dress and taking something out with her left hand, but her right hand was in a fist like position, and she move it straight towards the man's crotch area.

"You'll pay for that you bitch." He tried to aim his gun at her but she quickly got out of the way, stabbed his hand and while he was in pain took the handgun away from him. "Don't move!" She said with an authority voice, like when she was in charge or Cody was in danger. "Topher..." She put his date out of a state of shock. "Can… can I have your cellphone? I actually forgot mine." She sighed, never once forgetting it before. "Alright." He simply said and gave her him cellphone, she called the police and they quickly got there.

"Sierra, you again?" Asked a certain police officer. "It's the fifth this month" He stated to her. "Well they just keep coming, at least they were amateurs, so they weren't a big threat to me. " She said towards him as he puts the man into the police cab. "Well anyway, you might want to explain Mini-Chris about this." He said and entered the police car himself. "Thanks for the help, and say hi to Courtney" She waved and looked at Topher. "Sorry you had to see this."

"Sierra, is this what you have to deal with?" Topher asked softly to Sierra. "Well… more or less, there is a reason I don't give any information to anyone, lots of people wants me dead, what comes with the job I guess." She said to him, he felt terrible; he always whined for the problems he had… but this was just too much. "I think it's time we ended the date." He stated, "I guess it's for the best." Sierra said sadly… the waited for a cab to take Topher home, she would walk it off. "Thanks for everything, I actually enjoy myself." Sierra said towards him and gave him a peck in the cheek. "Umm… thanks." He nervously got into the cab and went towards his home.

* * *

When he got up the next morning he remembered all that happened last night, from the date to the attempted murder to the peck. He actually enjoyed himself, more than what he wanted to admit… and he miss her. "Whatever, it's not like I'll see her again." He sighed and suddenly something hit him. "Wait a minute… SHE HAS MY PHONE!" He became alarmed and half-dressed himself and ran towards the entrance and almost tripped over something… his phone.

"What?" He said and picked it up. "How…. What?" He couldn't think of words so he checked to see if it was his, he notice a message and open it.

"_Hey, thanks for yesterday, again._

_Look, I could feel you were angry at the beginning, but I'm glad you didn't explode on me, I enjoy my time at the restaurant… and I wanted to ask if we could do it again, considering its Valentine's Day and all that. _

_Talk to you later. _

_Sierra."_

Just below that was Sierra's phone number, he was amazed that she actually gave him her phone number, let alone ask for a second date, he quickly began typing.

"_Sure, same place._

_See you tonight." _

He could hear the faint ringing of the TD theme song once he hot send… there was only one reason and he smirked about it. "At least get good side this time." He said out loud and got inside. Paparazzi where still annoying, but he actually liked Sierra now… who knew, maybe they would become a couple like those crazy shippers wanted. Either way he just relaxed in his mansion, fame brought benefits and problems, but he was happy he saw a problem probably turn into a love life.

* * *

**JEZZUS! You wouldn't believe how much this took me to write. Schoolwork + Housework + My mom higging MY laptop = No fun.. **

**Sorry if this wasn't beta read, I hope you find it readable and all that :) **

**This one-shot is dedicated to ProfessorSmooth as one of his request, personally never knew this was a thing, I don't personally ship this but more power to you if you do, I also added a couple of inside jokes and I'm thinking of doing all three pairings, the second and third one being the next chapters, but for now this will be it :)**

**Thanks you for reading, leave and RR, and I'll see you later :)**

**I do NOT own Total Drama in any way shape or form, if I did All-Stars would of NEVER existed the way it did.**


End file.
